


Going for Gold

by ChampagneSly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampagneSly/pseuds/ChampagneSly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you going to do next, Kagami, now that you’ve won gold?"</p>
<p>Kuroko, Kagami thinks, biting his tongue to keep from announcing his intentions to the entire world. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>In honor of the recent wave of Olympic spirit, some shameless smut that follows in the wake of Kagami winning gold. Kuroko wants to share in his celebrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going for Gold

"What are you going to next, Kagami, now that you’ve won gold?"

_Kuroko,_ Kagami thinks, biting his tongue to keep from announcing his intentions to the entire world. 

The medal is heavy and cold against his chest, the national anthem still echoes in his ears, and there’s a microphone in his face, keeping him from finding the one person in the cheering crowd who matters most. He wants to feel the slide of Kuroko’s cheering lips over his victorious grin, wants to strip off their clothes and ride out every last tremor and muscle jump of too-much adrenaline until Kuroko’s as sweaty and deliciously wrecked as he is and they can share the sweetness of winning gold together.

But there’s a voice buzzing beside him, a cheerfully smiling face insisting that the world’s just dying to know what Kagami wants to do next, now that he’s an Olympic medalist.

Kagami tries to think of Riko would want him to say but all he can think is“ Not answer stupid questions.”

The reporter blinks at him nervously as the silence drags on. Kagami scratches his head, sighs, and channels the nicest guy he’s ever met by pasting on a Teppei grin and muttering:

“Celebrate with friends and family.”

The reporter beams at him. The crowd goes wild. Kagami gives up on being Kiyoshi, throws a triumphant fist in the air and goes off to find  _who_  he really wants to do next.

~~

His knuckles have barely grazed Kuroko’s before he’s got an armful of warm, breathless Kuroko attacking his throat with kisses. Even though he’d deny it if anyone but Kuroko asked, Kagami knows this is the victory lap he’d been waiting for since the fourth quarter ticked down into nothing and left him a fistful of gold and a heart full of joy. Kuroko smiles, like he knows exactly what’s always on Kagami’s one-track mind, pushes him into the hotel room and climbs him like a damned tree.

Refusing to be startled by a single one of Kuroko’s moves on his day of greatest triumph, Kagami laughs and kicks the door shut, slings his hands under Kuroko’s bony little ass and shouts:

“Let’s get this party started!”

Kuroko’s fingers twist in the thick ribbon that holds the gold medal over Kagami’s racing heart and his face softens into the lines of sweetness that have been killing Kagami for years.

“You did it,” Kuroko almost whispers.

“Idiot. We did it.” Kagami shakes his head and brings their foreheads together, affectionately irritated that he still has to explain this sort of shit to Kuroko after all these years.

Kagami knows his words have hit their intended mark when Kuroko sounds mystified but looks pleased as he kisses Kagami’s ear and says, “Taiga did all the work. I only cheered.”

“You did more than enough,” Kagami argues, covers Kuroko’s inevitably but totally stupid protests with his mouth and tosses him onto the ridiculously huge hotel bed. Kuroko bounces, eyes going comically wide at his sudden flight before Kagami throws another fist in the air and leaps into the fray. Kuroko glares at him but holds still beneath the press of Kagami’s body, cheeks already flush and knees already spreading. Kagami takes up all the space Kuroko gives away, crawls between thighs that are stronger than they look and kisses the Kuroko’s frown upside down. “You’ve always done more than enough, stupid.”

“It isn’t polite to call me stupid in bed,” Kuroko mumbles against Kagami’s eager mouth, hands reaching up to pull and tug mercilessly at the medal Kagami’s still wearing.  

“Then don’t say stupid things, stupid.” Kagami laughs, rocking his hips to press his cock against Kuroko’s crotch. Kuroko’s legs wind around his waist and he’s pretty sure he’s going to have rope burn on his neck the next day from the way Kuroko won’t stop fucking with the medal, but Kagami can’t help the wild rush of feeling that wells up and slips off his tongue before he can think better of it.

“You believe in me,” Kagami says, curling his hand around the back of Kuroko’s head and kissing him deeply.

“Of course I do, stupid,” Kuroko sighs and kisses him sweetly in return, sucks Kagami’s lip between his own and splays his palm over Kagami’s heart. There’s something in the touch and the kiss that feels as solid and sure and certain as the metal that hangs around his neck; something in the way Kuroko loves him so quietly, so assuredly that undoes Kagami entirely.

Kagami sits up and presses the medal into Kuroko’s hand, knows his cheeks are probably redder than his hair and confesses, “I thought of you. As soon as I heard the buzzer and it was all over and we were standing there and that bastard Aomine was smiling at me and everyone was going fucking nuts, all I could think was, shit, Tetsuya’s going to be so happy.”

“I am happy.” Kuroko rubs his thumb across the gold and then drops it to reach for him, arching up into Kagami’s arms and sliding into his lap. Kagami bites back a groan, slaps his hands down on Kuroko’s ass and thanks all the gods in heaven that he always, always has energy for this when Kuroko licks his ear and says, “I’m almost trembling with excitement.”

“Fuck, yeah, you’re gonna be,” Kagami promises before tumbling Kuroko back down to the mattress and reaching for his zipper. “Damn it, why doesn’t your vanishing trick work on clothes?”

“It will work,” Kuroko says solemnly, pulling his shirt over his head and shamelessly pushing his crotch into Kagami’s palm. “We just have to do it together.”

“Idiot,” Kagami snorts, sliding Kuroko’s pants and underwear off his skinny hips in one go.

Kuroko’s cock points towards his stomach and Kagami wants to lick the wetness from the tip, wants to suck him until he’s totally hard against Kagami’s tongue, but there are small hands pushing down his shorts and Kagami thinks he can wait until they’re both naked and dying for it to blow Kuroko’s mind.

Fingers curl around his dick and before Kagami knows what the hell hit him, he’s on his back with Kuroko between his legs biting his thigh and murmuring:

“Leave the medal on.”

“Kinky,” Kagami gasps, pushing up on his elbows so he watch the filthy way Kuroko rubs his cheek against Kagami’s cock, the way he stretches his smug little grin around the tip. When Kuroko meets his gaze and drags his tongue up Kagami’s dick, making him all sticky-wet, Kagami thinks he’d agreed to just about anything. “Fine, fine. Whatever you want.”

Kuroko hums around his cock, taking it deep—so deep Kagami can’t see the blue of Kuroko’s eyes or remember anything but the shape of Kuroko’s name on his tongue. His hands reach for Kuroko’s hair and the medal slaps against his naked chest, warming with a body that burns hot and heavy for Kuroko. Kuroko sucks him hard, hollows out his chest and gives it to Kagami the way he likes it—wet and messy and moaning—but with that determined precision that’s always been Kuroko’s magic touch.

Kagami bucks forward, pushes his hips into Kuroko’s face and gets off on the way Kuroko’s lips turn a stung, slick red. His thighs shake and he can feel the stirrings of exhaustion beneath the crazy waves of lust he feels each time Kuroko pulls off and flicks his tongue over the tip of his dick. He’s riding the crest of victory and affection, buoyed up and pushed further and further by Kuroko’s seemingly endless, totally unearned, quiet enthusiasm for Kagami.

“Get up here,” Kagami more or less begs, curling his fingers around Kuroko’s shoulders and dragging him up into a kiss that’s as desperate and dirty as a last second shot.

Kuroko spreads his legs over Kagami’s chest, twists his fingers in the medal’s ribbon and pushes his cock between Kagami’s lips. Kagami splays his hands on Kuroko’s waist and encourages him to fuck his face, opens his mouth wide and lets Kuroko slide over his tongue, lets Kuroko set the pace with the push and pull of his body, the twist and burn of the ribbon around his neck.

Kuroko’s eyes flutter open and shut, little breaths escape from bitten lips as Kagami sucks him as deep as he can. He holds him in his throat, presses in close because he loves the way Kuroko tastes, loves the way he smells when he’s needy for everything Kagami wants to give him. Kuroko shivers, whines low and rough, and Kagami knows he wants just a little more, wants to go for broke and feel the clench of Kuroko’s body around his cock

“Don’t move,” Kagami says, licking the jut of Kuroko’s hip and reaching for the lube. Kuroko sighs and shifts against him, rubs his cock on Kagami’s chest and tugs impatiently on the medal. Kagami pinches his thigh with his unoccupied hand and complains, “Idiot, do what I say just this once.”

Kuroko tugs viciously on the medal but complies with a gentle smile and not so subtly spreading his knees even wider to make room for the first press of Kagami’s fingertips inside him.

“Huh. Must be my lucky day,” Kagami teases when Kuroko stays perfectly still, but for the slow roll of his hips.

Kuroko thumps the medal against his chest and mocks him with nothing more than a blank stare before bending almost in half to brush a soft, barely there kiss over Kagami’s lips.

Kagami grins shamelessly and opens Kuroko up slowly, makes him wet and ready as he murmurs, “Hell yeah, I’m the fucking luckiest guy in the world.”

And when Kuroko kisses him until he can’t breathe, sits up with two of Kagami’s fingers deep inside his body, and says, “Taiga’s worked hard today. Let me,” Kagami counts his blessings all over again.

Kuroko pulls off his fingers and wraps a hand around Kagami’s dick. Kagami holds his breath, curls his tongue around Tetsuya and watches his cock push into Kuroko’s body, inch by fucking inch until Kuroko’s thighs are spread wide across his hips and Kuroko’s dipping forward to steal the syllables of his name from Kagami’s mouth.

Kuroko rides him hard, takes Kagami’s cock like a champ with the filthy, fast push-pull of his hips, clenches around him as tightly as the fingers twisted up in medal ribbon. Kagami just holds on and follows Kuroko’s drive, arches up from the messy bed and tries to get as deep inside as he can, tries to chase down every last moan and shiver from Kuroko’s trembling and sweat-soaked little body. Its all Kagami can do to keep a fist curled around Kuroko’s cock, all he can do to stick with the play and see it through to the end. The room echoes with Kagami’s moans and Kuroko’s sighs, and Kagami thinks it sounds about as good as the wild cheering of a crowd, as good as an anthem played while his flag waves.

Kuroko’s fingers never let go of the medal, never let it go once as the fuck. Kagami follows where Kuroko leads, lets himself be pulled and tugged and trusts Kuroko not to strangle him. Kuroko works himself on Kagami’s dick, stomach and thighs tense with desire and effort, like Kuroko’s trying to win the gold medal in the extra special Kagami-Fucking category.

Kagami’s about to give Kuroko a 10/10 for an excellent performance when Kuroko shudders, jerks and comes all over Kagami’s chest. Its so fucking hot that Kagami has no choice but to flip them over and swallow all of Kuroko’s gasping little breaths, spreading Kuroko’s knees over his shoulders and fucking him through the trembling aftershocks. Kuroko clings to him and the medal slaps between their bodies as Kagami buries his face in Kuroko’s shoulder and tries to run out the clock.

“I couldn’t do any of this shit without you,” Kagami wants to say. “Couldn’t have made it this far without you by my side.”

He wants to say a lot of things, wants to shout about how damned amazing it is to have gold around his neck and Kuroko in his arms, but all he can do is breathe hard and fuck harder, folding Kuroko in half and coming with an exhausted, ecstatic groan.

It will only happen later, when Kagami’s out of the zone and Kuroko’s curled within his arms. Then, in the stillness that always follows in the wake of celebration, Kagami will slip the medal around Kuroko’s neck and say everything he needs to say without a single word.


End file.
